


Dreamers

by MamaFishFOUND



Category: Original Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFishFOUND/pseuds/MamaFishFOUND
Summary: Basically this is the most originalStory I made. It’s about people who can astro travel and the story also revolves around tropicalAstrology. It’s more original then The Prelude for its heavily inspired from Naruto. This is a stand alone story and for now only one chapter but more to come when the plot bunnies come visit me again!





	Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in script to make it easier to know what to draw in each panel for a comic.   
> *bold*=action taken  
> []=thinking to themselves  
> Italic text=flashback   
> ~~=change in location  
> \- -=change in scene in same location but like different area within
> 
> I’ll use conventional writing in paragraphs describing what’s going on in the scene not said by any characters, this will help me how to panel planning and the vibe I’m trying to go in the comic, it might not be shown in words in the comic.

Chapter 1: Pure Chaos

~In a Bedroom in the Middle of the Night~

Kori: Gahhhh ***huffing and puffing after waking up from a dream***

Kori: Again dang...*curls up and wipes his sweat as he tries to calm himself down*

Kori: Ah yes...the diary... ***quickly gets a blue notebook out and starts writing***

Kori:[Since the beginning of March or perhaps the end of February I have been having these vivid and intense dreams] ***he looks worried as he writes down what he just dreamt about***

Kori:[Normally, you would think a intense dream or two a week or even a month was normal but this is been going on for two months straight...]

Kori: ***Closes notebook*** Not a single day has gone by where I just have a blissful sleep...] ***Kori gets up from bed and looks at a full moon***

Kori: [I decided to write all my dreams down but all of them are so out of wack and random I have yet to really find a pattern but-]

Kori: ***He looks at a open sketch book with a weird ass drawing that could be drawn by a 5 year old***

Kori:[That guy always appears and just stands there and anytime I try to go to him ***he thinks of himself running to him***

Kori: [He just...vanishes... ***image of him suddenly fading out*** and I never even heard his voice or he never really seem to see me too... I even gave him a name the random dude I see, haha I’m terrible at names... ]

Kori: ***Checks the clock it’s about 4 am** * [I might as well try to sleep a bit more my alarm should go off in 3 hours]

Kori: ***Closes his eyes and suddenly He hears birds chirping*** Huh, it’s morning already-

Kori: ***gets up and is suddenly in a small meadow surrounded by crystal blue water*** Gahhh again...

Kori: ***Gets up and begans to walk around***

Kori:Huh? ***something emerges from the water** *

Women: Hello child ***She has a fish for a head and a body of a bikini modal but a shark like end.***

Kori: Where am I? 

Woman: Oooh your here in the sea let’s swim and find that random guy!   
  
Kori: ***shocked*** Wait how do you-

Kori: ***Suddenly everything is in water and Kori freaks out thinking he can’t breathe for a moment*** HUH uhhhh ***suddenly merman and women surround him looking like the 12 zodiac signs***

Aries merman: Come fellow let’s find him

Taurus merman: Its way too much he’s not ever gonna be found

Gemini merman: There has to be a reason he keeps appearing

Cancer merman: Ah yes there must be but should really find him?

Kori: ***backs away as the merman enlarge and stare down at him***

All: Yess should I find out? Should i find out? ***repeating this phrase until it echoes and vibrates in Kori’s head***

Kori: Stop stoppppp ***cries out and shuts his eyes***

Mermaid: ***Looks like a beautiful teal goddess*** I can help I find ur way home ***takes his hand as he realizes he is in total darkness***

Kori:Please... ***as soon as he takes her hand he wakes up back in reality with his hand reaching out***

Kori: Gahhhh..... ***Still reaches out***

Kori’s sister: Hey get up Kori dad made his world famous pancakes!!! ***busts in his room***

Kori: Uhh ok *finally brings his arm down*

Kori’s sister: You still having those intense dreams? ***concerned a bit***

Kori: ***gets up promptly*** Not too bad I just was stretching a bit

Kori’s sister: Alright ***leaves***

Kori: ***Starts to head downstairs*** [Even my family noticed my change in sleeping patterns I did occasionally sleep walk so it couldn’t be helped...But I don’t want to worry them any further..]

Kori: ***Arrives in the kitchen***

Kori’s dad: Good morning son!!!! I made ur stack on the table! ***effortlessly flipping pancakes***

Kori’s sister: Hey sis look what we get to eat!!! ***talks on FaceTime with the older sister***

Older sister: LUCKYYYY DADDDD mail me someee

Kori’s dad: I wish honey but I’ll make more once u and Your husband come down! By the way when are two coming to see us! Your mother is coming back from a business trip in two weeks!!!

Kori: As good as ever ***relaxing as he eats as his family chat***

Kori: ***Smiles faintly as he thinks to himself*** [ I got a really happy and functional family I’m pretty lucky.

Kori: [My mom ***visualizes a picture of his mother*** is a CEO of a large traveling agency and runs her own food company and is constantly traveling but tries to buy us all we want and need and come home at least every two weeks! She makes bank and is the reason we have a good and normal life.

Kori: [As for my dad ***visualizes a picture of his father*** he was a professional chef but retired then he got bored and became a car mechanic and now just works to pass time but he enjoys cooking for us and just being super supportive of our dreams. 

Kori: [I got two sisters both older then me one is a senior in the local high school while the other just graduated from graphic design school and is happily married with her husband in another town, she comes with her husband every few months to do family stuff. ***visualizes both sisters ***

Kori: [Overall, we are a good and loving family what more could I ask for? When all these dream stuff happened, it was only natural my parents got concerned.

Kori: ***Visualiztion Oh Kori talking to a doctor*** [I even went to see a doctor but they simply said it’s due to stress since I study so hard]

Kori: [I transferred to a private academy that is Montessori inspired from my old public school since it’s more lax. Actually today is my first day there for my 10th grade year!]

Kori’s dad: Did you sleep alright son? It’s a big day for u starting ur first day at that new school!!!

Kori: I did better today haha surprisedly, I’m exciteded about starting school

Older sister: Oooh let me know how that school is brother I heard amazing things about it

Kori’s sister: Yeah they have the better academics and sport teams also are not overly tense like our school! I would of gone but I have my friends that I can’t leave haha

Kori’s dad: Understandable, anyways take ur time Kori since u don’t go to school until 9 am!

Kori: Oh your right I forgot we start an hour later ***laughs it off***

Kori’s sister: Chi luckyyy gahh it’s 6:30 am already I better get ready!! See ya sis

Older sister: BYEEEE ***they hang up as Kori’s sister leaves***

Kori’s dad: Oh those two haha Btw u eating lunch there or do u want me to whip something quick?

Kori: I want to see if there school lunch better then the older schools first I don’t want to miss in any good food ***smiles***

Kori’s dad: That’s the spirit son! Finding good food is the best discovery to enjoy ***winks then goes to clean up***

Kori: [We are all close and normally I would tell them all my troubles but...my dreams they are just too weird and out there and neither of my sisters really dream much] ***thinks of them mentioning that***

Kori: [Even my mom just thinks I just need to rest more along with my dad but the thing is I do and I eat just fine it’s just startered recently so I just don’t want them to worry...

Kori: [They already do so much for me I couldn’t possibly burden them on something that even doctors can’t explain...]

Kori: ***gets ready for school and gets on his small Toyota Corolla.***

Kori: [i just hope I can at least study and get extracurricular courses down pat for future scholarships for college just fine despite all these crazy dreams ***starts car and goes to school***

~In Homeroom~

Teacher: Allow me to introduce a new transfer! Kori Hendrick!

Kori: Hello

Students: Hello!

Kori: ***makes his way to his seat*** [So far everything is going well everyone seems very serious about school..]

-Later on-

Kori: ***Makes his way out of class after the bell rings*** Huh?

Kori: ***There is no one in sight not even in his classroom*** What the??? ***shocked***

Kori: [Whats going on am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep in the very first class already??? What’s wrong with me how irresponsible-

Kori: ***Suddenly sees someone in the corner*** Hey! ***the same random guy but his back turned just next to the vending machine down the hall***

Kori: You!!!!! ***begans to run towards him but he walks away*** STOP-

Kori: ***Suddenly collides to someone***

Another Random guy: The fuck is wrong with you!? ***he is taller with distinct red hair and has a get up like a punk enthusiast***

Kori: Huh? But he was just... ***suddenly sees students walking back in forth to their next class and a guy he never seen angrily look at him***

Random guy: ***Lifts him up from his collar*** You take me like a fool? You ran haphazardly into me like u want to start a fight ***pissed***

Kori: I...sorry I was...trying to find someone... ***frighten***

Random guy: Chi bs now u owe me if you don’t want to piss me off any further buy me some root beer then maybe I’ll let this go ***still restraining him and looks at the vending machine***

Kori: But wasn’t there a guy just now he had long hair-

Random guy: Are u refusing???? Then I got no choice but to-

Another student: Graiden unhand him! ***a tall, handsome man with long light blue hair suddnely came from behind***

Graiden: Chi...Hikaru...the discipline asshat eh? ***but does what he is told*** I’m just teaching him that it’s rude to run into people

Kori: I really am sorry umm you can have the root beer I was going to buy, it’s my favorite! ***chokes up a bit from being handled roughly***

Hikaru: Graiden letting anger the best of you will only cause unnecessary problems! Reacting recklessly is still a violation to the schools policy. Take this as your first warning, if I hear anything of this again we will deal with you accordingly ***glares at him with Graiden also glaring back in***

Graiden: Fine whatever... ***about to leave***

Kori: Here don’t forget this ***hands him a root beer*** I am sorry... ***Kori had bought it as they discussed***

Graiden: ***Trying not to smile*** Hn ***but takes it anyways as he leaves**

Hikaru: ***Watches Graiden leave and once he does he turns to Kori*** You didn’t need to do that, Graiden is the only one who acts out like that since he’s from a correction facility scholarship....

Kori: It’s fine, besides I am certain I broke a policy in running in the hallway...I apologize for that as well

Hikaru: ***Buys him a root beer*** well you are new here. I’m sure it’s a lot to take in the first day but what made u take a mad dash into the “school bully” ***laughs as Kori hold the root beer***

Kori: I er...well I saw someone I have been looking for but they just left and that’s how I ended up colliding with Graiden...I know it’s not a good excuse but uhh... ***looks down in shame***

Hikaru: ***Looks down at Kori to gain back eye contact*** well they must of been that important for you to react so readily? Mind me asking who you are looking for I could help locate them if they are a student here? ***concerned***

Kori: I welll...[i don’t even know his name gahhh] it’s been a long time since I seen him but if you know anyone with long dark blue hair I guess that be them] ***says nervously***

Hikaru: To be honest I am the only male student with long hair ***ponders*** but perhaps someone grew out their hair over the summer after all and I didn’t notice the progression last year but I will be out in lookout ***smiles fondly***

Kori: Thank you so much er Mr Hikaru?

Hikaru: Just Hikaru, I am a student here too this is my third year so my job is to look over all my classmates in my grade and below. Kori is your name correct?

Kori: Oh how did you know ***surprised***

Hikaru: I know anything and everything about the students and teachers and facilities of this school from the back of my hand. ***lightly chuckles*** So it’s easy for me to notice when new students arrive and your our only one this year

Hikaru: I am always available during break period if you have any questions, let’s meet again soon Kori ***waves as he makes his leave***

Kori: Whoa he is sooo cool [and his hair is er cool too hehe ] ***Hikaru with style walks away***

-During Break Time-

Kori: ***Opens up his books*** [Time to study good and hard today before lunch, I hope their menu is good. I did hear the menu is all organic and well balanced something my old school couldn’t do]

Kori: ***Begins to study but then blinks slowly and as he opens his eyes again***

Kori: ***He looks up and sees no one around*** What? ***gets up***

Kori: [Where is everyone] ***looks around and sees no one in the halls or not***

Kori: [Maybe I feel asleep but I swear I just sat down] ***frustrated but begins to walk around. He then notices a familiar cat***

Kori: Molly? ***a calico cat with a green collar appears ***

Molly: Meow!

Kori: [Molly was my old cat from childhood he always was there even when I was an infant ***reminicising of the time when him was young with a sweet cat***

Kori: But one day he got out and got run over...it was the saddest day of my life...so to see him here....] ***visualizes the time he was crying near the body of his beloved Molly after she got run over***

Kori: ***Runs after Molly who runs off*** MOLLY is that you? ***stunned***

The cat leads him down a endless hallway with many different entry ways and hallway. The cat is nearly gone as Kori gets lost in a maze of endless school hallways.

Kori: ***Catching his breathe*** I swear the school wasn’t that big...

Kori: ***Looks inside a classroom*** Huh? ***sees mannequins dressed like students in black clothing and a teacher mannequin upfront teaching***

He could hear whispers of chatter and a teacher teaching but their voice sounded so faint and distant, however there was no movement of any of the mannequins.

Kori: ***Spooked*** Wake up Kori ***he can’t seem to speak out only in his head as he hit his temples***

The mannequins all suddenly turn to look at him in hush demonic whispers their faces didn’t change but the fact they all soulless stare at him makes his heart beat loudly out from his chest in fear.

Kori: Stopppppp! ***he looks down in absolute Horror and he hits his head against his book*** Eh???? ***he is back sitting on the lunch table laying his head on his textbook, everything is back to normal***

Kori: ***Slowly looks up and sees students finishing up their lunch*** What...

Kori: ***Looks at the clock he has 10 minutes left of lunch*** Damn... ***Kori scuffs down his cold lunch but it still tastes good***

Kori: I think I need to start seeing a counselor or something...

-Later on-

Kori makes his way to leave school, nothing strange happened and he saw no cat. Kori was hoping to get back home safely but he was way more tense then before. He never had dreams come after being awake. This normally happened only at night. He began to question his sanity. As he headed home another off thing occured

Kori: What the??? ***there was no stairs leading down to the parking lot. It was like they were taken out in place of a hanging cliff***

Kori: This cant be right ***panicked as he runs to find a way out***

However, he finds no way to get to the parking lot and when he turned around there was only walls behind him blocking him from moving anywhere else

Kori: ***Breathes in slowly and tries to stay calm*** This is not real...it’s all in my head...

Kori: ***Slowly opens his eyes but nothing changes*** Shit, I will just have to jump over...I need to get to my car and get out of this crazy bizarre school!

Kori makes a run for it and leaps off the ledge suddnely a river is just below him but it appears thousands of feet below.

Kori: ITS NOT REAL! ***determined to not panic as he fell***

Suddenly, his feet land nearly on pavement and everything including the missing stairs is back.

Kori: ***Breathing heavily*** I did it...I’m back! ***relieved as he breathes in out from the shock***

Student: Dude bravo!!! ***a tall lean jock with short brown hair applauded him***

Student: You jumped right off the railing and made a neat landing! Are you one of those wall scalers from West? ***smiles in excitement***

Kori: Oh er...Maybe one day? ***tries to play it off***

Student:You are cool! Hey I never seen u before are u new? ***curious***

Kori: Yes, I transferred here this year er my name is Kori Hendrick! ***awkwardly bows his head***

Student: My name is Kenneth Miles, I am the captain of our football team! Nice to meet ya my dude! Tell ya what let’s be friends I can intro u to my lunch mates tomorrow afternoon alright! I don’t want you to feel too lonely being new and all ***laughs lightly***

Kori: Really? Thank you ***smiles***

Kori:[Making friends is something I didn’t get to experience in my old snobbish highschool...] ***smiles softly***

They walk towards their car chatting about mundane things to get to know each other. Little did they know, someone in a car, writing notes in a peculiar notebook was watching them the entire time, hidden away. It was another student with long shoulder length dark green hair... He stared emotionlessly at Kori as if he knew something was off about him...he then began to write into his notebook as he secretly took pics of Kori and Keneth who were clueless of being watched.


End file.
